El Ángel Caído
by Julian the Dreamer
Summary: Discord ha abandonado su puesto como el gobernante del Tártaro y se ha mudado a Melenahattan. Dueño de un club nocturno, busca divertirse como los mortales hacen, para la desaprobación del Cielo. Pero un crimen en su establecimiento lo hará unir fuerzas con una detective para resolver un asesinato y hacer justicia... preferiblemente a su manera.


Y aquí estamos con una nueva historia.

Será un crossover, de ese tipo que combina dos o más series en una (busquen Fusion Fic en TV Tropes). Así que los personajes no serán tal y como los conocen...

 _My Little Pony_ y _Lucifer_ no son de my propiedad, y pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Solicitud Negada

Era una noche típica en Melenahattan.

Parejas iban por la ciudad en citas románticas, criminales planeaban sus próximos crímenes, la policía daba su mejor esfuerzo para atraparlos en el acto, grupos de amigos se reunían para disfrutar de la vida nocturna en clubes nocturnos...

Esta historia empieza en uno de ellos.

 _Armonía_ era uno de los clubes más famosos y reconocidos de la ciudad. Una de las razones era su peculiar dueño.

Refiriéndose a sí mismo como un draconequino, él era una criatura quimérica que incluía las partes de al menos nueve animales diferentes.

Era bueno con la gente, formando alianzas y asociaciones con facilidad. Conocía a todas las personas correctas, entraba a los mejores establecimientos cuando quería, y podía llevar a casi cualquiera a su cama.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su nombre.

Ya que su nombre, era Discord.

El nombre de la Bestia; el gobernante del Tártaro. Sin mencionar el ser al cual muchos consideraban la personificación máxima de la maldad.

Todos asumían que era alguna clase de nombre artístico; los artistas solían tener esos rasgos peculiares, después de todo. Y teniendo en cuenta los nombres que los ponis daban a sus hijos o elegían para ellos mismos, no era _tan_ extraño.

Ya que nadie podía creer que el arrogante pero encantador draconequino pudiera ser tal criatura.

Oh, pero qué equivocados estaban. En más de una forma.

Vistiendo un traje negro (no los pantalones; esa prenda no era usada en este planeta) sobre una camisa blanca, Discord entró a su club, disfrutando la música desenfrenada mientras navegaba entre la multitud danzante de ponis y el ocasional griffin.

Melenahattan era en su mayoría una ciudad poni, con casi el 10 por ciento de la población perteneciendo a otras especies. Discord, compartiendo su apariencia con nadie más en el universo, atraía miradas en todas partes... un hecho que amaba.

Después de saludar a varios conocidos (y besar a uno o dos), el draconequino logró llegar al bar. La única silla vacía se retorció y cambió para adaptarse a su tamaño y figura.

"Buenas tardes, jefe," dijo la barman, sirviéndole su bebida de siempre. Él sólo la saludó con un gesto.

"¿Día difícil, Sunset?" Preguntó después de tomar un trago.

"Nada que no pudiera manejar," contestó la unicornio. Su pelaje era de color ámbar, con una melena y cola roja y amarilla que simulaban una llama. "Aunque esto no es de lo que acepté trabajar."

Después de atender a dos clientes más, rellenó su vaso. "¿No querrías hacer algo más... ¿significativo? ¿Importante? ¿Emocionante?" Su expresión no era nada sutil, pero Discord sólo la miraba despreocupado, jugando con el hielo de su bebida.

"Ay, por favor; ¡eres el gobernante del Tartaro! ¿Qué tal si volvemos e impartimos justicia sobre aquellos que la merecen?" Preguntó la barman; con la música y la charla incesante, nadie les prestaba atención, así que podía hablar sin problema.

"Me retiré, querida. Y Gaia parecía un buen lugar en el que pasar el retiro. Aunque la pobre mujer ha visto mejores días," comentó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Sunset gruñó por lo bajo mientras iba a rellenar más bebidas; extrañaba su viejo puesto en el Tártato. Los gritos, la sangre, los torneos...

"No te pedí que vinieras conmigo. Podrías haberte quedado disfrutando los gritos de los condenados; puedo cuidarme solo," Discord le recordó cuando volvió con él.

La unicornio resopló. "Sí, claro." Comentó sarcásticamente.

"Tu falta de confianza en mi capacidad de no meterme en problemas lastima a este viejo corazón," Discord respondió de forma exagerada, presionando su garra en su pecho.

Sunset lo golpeó juguetonamente en el hombro. "Eres mi señor; te seguiré hasta el fin de los tiempos. Incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con cada decisión que tomas. Además, este lugar tiene sus ventajas."

"Drogas, alcohol y sexo?" Discord preguntó. La sonrisa que afloró en los labios de la unicornio era toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Ella rellenó su vaso… o trató de hacerlo. El líquido se movía con lentitud, como si fuera muy perezoso para caer y la gravedad no tuviera problema con eso. Le siguió la música, junto con la gente bailando y bebiendo a su alrededor.

La confusión inicial pasó y el par compartió una mirada preocupada; alguien estaba ralentizando el flujo del tiempo, sin el uso de magia. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Sunset hizo una mueca cuando sus ojos se posaron en una silueta particular que se movía entre la multitud. "Jefe… tenemos un visitante."

Caminando entre los ponies había alguien muy similar y a la vez muy diferente a ellos. Una alicornio de color azul oscuro, cuya melena y cola eran como el cielo nocturno; incluso habñia estrellas brillando en ellas. Vestía un simple vestido blanco que empezaba en el pequeño yugo de metal en su cuello y se extendía hasta la mitad de su cola, cubriendo sus flancos. Aunque sus alan estaban descubiertas y se mantenían firmes en sus costados.

Sus ojos azul claro era hermosos, aunque carecían del cariño que Discord veía en antaño cuando se posaban en él. Sacudiendo la cabeza para deshacerse del sentimiento nostálgico, formó una sonrisa feliz y se levantó para encontrarse con ella a mitad de camino, sentándose en uno de los sillones al borde de la pista de baile.

"¡Selene! Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Dejé de usar ese nombre hace siglos; ahora me conocen como Luna."

"En serio? Deberías mantenerme al tanto," Discord murmuró, tomando un vaso medio lleno del griffin a su lado y ofreciéndoselo; ella levantó un casco y negó con la cabeza. El draconequino se encogió de hombros y lo bebió en un segundo.

"Discord-" Empezó.

"Digo, ¿qué clase de hermana no le dice a su hermano algo tan importante?" Interrumpió, bromeando a medias.

Selene- perdón, Luna se vió soprendida por su comentario, e incluso pareció rumiarlo por un instante antes de sacudir la cabeza y proceder con su mensaje.

"Discord, Padre ha solicitado que regreses al Tártaro y reasumas to puesto allá."

Habiendo visto eso venir, sólo se encontró aburrido y algo molesto por la petición. "No me digas. Déjame revisar mi agenda." El draconequino sacó una pequeña libreta de la nada y empezó a pasar las páginas. "Hmmm… lo lamento, estoy demasiado ocupado con mi nuevo trabajo como para volver al viejo. Además, me retiré de todo ese asunto del 'castigo eterno'."

Luna respiró hondo para calmarse; lo había visto venir, y aún así, no podía evitar estar cada vez más irritada con él. "Esto es sólo un juego para ti, ¿no es así?"

"Sipi."

"Hermano, ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando la Bestia no está en el Tártaro para supervisar todo? ¿Sabes lo que pasa con los demonios y las almas atormentadas allí?

"No. Y la verdad _no me importa_ ," respondió aburrido, rascándose el cuello.

Luna simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, exasperada. "Será mejor que hagas como Padre pide, hermano. Él no será misericordioso por mucho más tiempo."

Discord se quedó quieto por un instante antes de resoplar con desdén.

"Como si le tuviera miedo a la ira de Papá. El idiota no puede hacer algo peor de lo que ya ha hecho," Discord respondió despreocupadamente.

La expresión de Luna se endureció mientras extendía su ala derecha, doblándola de una forma imposible hasta que la punta de sus plumas presionaban contra el cuello de Discord, mucho más filosas de lo que una pluma tenía derecho a ser. Aunque sorprendido, el draconequino escondió su miedo y le resopló en desafío.

"Vamos, hazlo. Si no está enojado ahora, esto sin duda lo hará." Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su cara; incluso en este estado, era más que capaz de enfrentarla.

Luna se mantuvo en esa posición por unos segundos, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano antes de levantar su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Sunset. La unicornio estaba con ambos cascos en la barra, lisa para saltar sobre ella y unirse a la posible contienda. Aunque sus ojos eran fríos, la sonrisa de la demonio era idéntica a la de Discord.

Al final, el ángel retrocedió. Una pelea no era a lo que había venido… aunque de verdad quería borrarle esa sonrisa a Discord a golpes y darle una paliza hasta que se rindiera.

"Estaré en contacto," Luna dijo antes de dar media vuelta e irse caminando. Discord la saludó con la garra perezosamente.

"Lo sé. Nos vemos, hermana."

El ángel desapareció entre la multitud, y el tiempo pisó el acelerador para volver a su velocidad normal.

Discord se levantó y volvió al bar, su ánimo un poco alicaído. Hubo un tiempo en el que se llevaba bien con Selene. Donde disfrutaban de la companía del otro.

Ya no más.

"Sabes, eso fue decepcionante," Sunset comentó, tomando una bebida más fuerte para ambos.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, la próxima ves puede ser _tu_ cuello bajo sus plumas."

"Meh, podría vencerla con ambas garras atadas a mi espalda." La demonio llenó sus vasos, su actitud tornándose más seria. "Sabíamos que esto pasaría."

Discord desvió la mirada, sus ojos posándose finalmente en su vaso. "Era inevitable," murmuró, acabando su bebida en un solo trago.


End file.
